True Destiny
by Tater17
Summary: ONE SHOT Becoming PT 2 - Buffy's POV with some changes, surprising ending, realizations, mentions of Merrick, and a chance for a sequeal.


Title: True Destiny

Author: Tater17 (On - previously known as Tater and Mercury though I do prefer just to be called Tater - needed the number to post on sent out a Challenge

and I didn't completely respond to it, it gave me a

HUGE idea. This takes place during Becoming PT 2

Rating: PG for the language

Spoliers: some for S2

AN: Please read, it may suck, but still I just wrote

it. Please send FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!

AN2: I wrote this a long time ago. I just decided it doctor it up am post - oh and PS I do not have the challenge that gave me the idea for this.

So much has happened in these past few months- more so in the past few hours. Thank God I got here in time, along with Xander to save Giles. He had been kidnapped hours before, and Willow was put in the hospital. Angelus had his minions ambush them while I went to fight him for what I thought was the final time, but once again I was wrong. Hell, sometimes I wonder if all this would ever end with Angelus.

Lord have mercy on my friends. This whole adventure has been a nightmare. We've lost a dear friend, they've been forced to fight in batteles that weren't theirs. How could I ever bring them into this. It's my fault.

I hope Xander got Giles out like I told him to. I don't know how much longer I can hold off my lover, my-ex-souled-demon-gone-evil-lover. It's hard to look him in the face because I know it isn't Angel. My Angel. The only difference in appearance is his eyes - Angelus has no love in them just pure lustful hatred and it sends chills throughout my whole body, and often sending with it pure fear making it damn near impossible to move.

We're battling the finale battle now. This time I know it will all end tonight. One of us has to die. I knew this would happened the night I found out what I did. I took his soul the night we made love - the night he almost left me to keep the judge from being assembled - but that was a failure.

I know that if I kill Angelus, there is no hope for Angel, and if I survive this battle I'll die from the heart break and anguish. But still I must hold him off a little lonegr while Willow tries the spell again. Angel deserves this chance to live. He wasn't supposed to go the way he did - he has been taken prisoner by the demon in his own body - what a horrible existance for him - having to watch Angelus do his deeds.

But then again, we may not have a chance, it may not matter in a few seconds.

"Ahh" I cry out a little. He cut my hands, and put his knee to nose. Hard. I look up slowly, maybe this is the end, perhaps he'll be merciful in his killing of me, I know even have the will to live anymore. But instead he has backed away from me and I see my blood drip were the Acathla stands. I had a dream about this, except it was his blood not mine and the hell

portal was opening, then I... wait....

I stand as quickly as I can manage I have to stop him. Stop all this. I know what he is doing- I thought- what I thought before doesn't matter - hell is about to break lose. Literally. I

run towards him, but I'm too late. Wait - nothing is happening- perhaps I am wrong. God let me be wrong. I have don't time to waist thinking - now it me or him.

He begins our fight again, Angelus is angered that the Acathla wouldn't open. A grin works it way on my face, I find pleasure in his plan not working. I am gaining the upper hand... 'Dear

God give me the strength' I pray to him. Can I really kill him? He falls to his knees screaming in pain; I am going to win this, now is the time just please don't look at me.

But he does. Does God what the world to go to hell? I raise my sword high while emtionally and physically I still have have the strength in my body, and as I begin to thrust it down I notice something different. He just sits there, not moving, but staring at me with those big beautiful

brown soulful eyes- wait soulful. The spell worked.

'Buffy?" I hear come out of his mouth, raspy and breathy sounding. He stands- Angel is confused.

'Angel.' I say calmly. It's over, what a relief. We can now be happy together. Well not too happy.

'I don't- where's the--" I rush into his arms shhing him.

'Everything'll be alright." I whisper and it will. I begin to sob in happiness, relief. I tooke a deep breath and a huge weight is lifted off my shoulders. Thank God all this over. We lived through it. Both of us made it.

I open my eyes because I hear a faint strange sound - whirring of wind. My world came crashing down on me again when my eyes opened. The portal had begun to open, we just didn't

notice. God how do I stop it? Then suddenly my dream comes rushing back to me- I-I murdered Angel in that dream. I had to to close the portal.

My mind is racing, I will not scarfice Angel for thisdamned world. Never. I can't. They've already taken too much from him - us. It was my blood that opened it. What was that Merrick told me years ago "You are the true chosen, your blood is purest." Is it a slayer

thing? No, no it's not. He said my destiny was more than a slayer - my blood is strong and pure,

completely good. A rare few are born like I am, we are the true destined.

What was that thing Giles told me about? "Those of true love

are the purest." He said only a pure heart and soul could- only I can close the portal, I know this now. That's what I was meant for. My love for Angel has left me untainted, I know what I must do.

Slowly, ever so slowly I pull away from Angel and I kiss him. I have missed this.

"I love you." we whipser. God this is harder then I thought. " Close your eyes." He does as I tell him, like a small wounded child needing their mother. I won't let him watch me sacrfice myself.

"Keep your eyes closed, but listen to me." I say, "In a few minutes, go to the hosiptal and see Willow. Do it for me." He simply nods - confusingly - but still nods and I kiss him lightly

once more. Fuck the world, I'm doing this for Angel.

I back away from my lover, studying his face. I run towards the Acathla- this is it. I knew I would die one day, pehaps this is a more human way to die than past slayers. I pray that Angel knows I love him and don't blame him. Times almost up, I'm almost there.

My heart and mind are racing. The adrenaline is almost too much to handle. I am utterly petrified. Tears are streaming down my face, I'll miss you my Angel. God I don't want to leave him.

Now I know what my true destiny was: Angel. I was only blessed with a few years of life on earth and he made me happy. He must have a beautiful destiny ahead of him, and I hope it ends in happiness. Angel was my destiny. My everything.

I jump and feel the darkness engulf me. I feel alone, empty. This was my true destiny - to save him. My Angel.

AN: WHAT DID YA THINK?


End file.
